Team Rocket Meets Eccentro & Co.-Isn't Love Great?
by Derrot
Summary: A Pokemon and Mon Colle Knights fic. Team Rocket meets Eccentro and his minions. Uh oh! Jessie loves Eccentro, Gluko loves James, will these two infamous trios of villains ever be the same again?!


This is a crossover of Team Rocket from Pokemon and the characters from Mon Colle Knights. Like most of the people in this huge, small world, I do not own Pokemon or Mon Colle Knights.  
  
  
Jessie and James were wandering around the Team Rocket Headquarters.  
  
"Why do we always get lost?!" Jessie wailed.  
  
James just shrugged.  
  
They kept walking aimlessly through the many halls. Finally, they stopped in front of a huge door.   
Printed in big bold letters were the words:  
  
Keep Out!!!!!!  
  
"What does it say, Jessie?" James asked.  
  
"It says 'Keep Out!!!!!!'" she shrugged.  
  
Meowth's stomach rumbled. "Hey! Maybe there's some food in there...c'mon!"  
  
James nodded in agreement and crashed through the door with Meowth.  
  
Jessie threw her arms up in despair and followed them in the room.  
  
"What is that?!" Jessie asked in astonishment as she gawked at a huge machine in the middle of the   
room that was shaped like a whale.  
  
"It's not food," James muttered in disbelief.  
  
All Meowth could do was nod.  
  
Then a lightbulb appeared atop Meowth's head. "Hey! Maybe the food is inside the machine!"  
  
So James and Meowth started climbing into the machine.  
  
Jessie followed then and tried yanking them out by their ears. "Get out of there! We'll never get out of   
here if you keep goofing off! Plus, what if the Boss catches you! We'll be docked from our already low   
salary and I'll never be able to buy those new earrings!"  
  
"I wonder what this button does?" James asked, his finger ready to push it.  
  
"Don't push it, you nincompoop!" Jessie and Meowth both barked at him.  
  
It was too late. James pushed the button which started up the engine of the machine. It blasted off   
through a hole that opened up in the roof. The whale-like vehicle coasted up and down and around   
roller coaster tracks.  
  
"I HATE ROLLER COASTERS!!!!!!" Jessie wailed, turning a pale shade of blue-green.  
  
A portal opened up where the roller coaster seemed to end the went through it to an unknown world...  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
"Please can I go sit down, Tanaka?" Prince Eccentro asked. Yes, all was normal at Prince Eccentro's castle. This time Tanaka was making Eccentro lift a two ton barbell (weight) on his back while running (not jogging!) around a track and field-type coarse that was set up in his huge antechamber.  
  
"No! You have to jog around 2 million more laps!" Tanaka chuckled.  
  
"But I've already jogged 6 billion!" Eccentro huffed incredulously.  
  
"Keep going or I'll add on another billion!" Tanaka chuckled even harder.  
  
"I think Batch is going to win the race!" Gluko said while eating popcorn. She smiled happily and started humming a merry song.  
  
Of course, this was far from being true. Batch was struggling a few miles behind Eccentro. Her tongue was hanging out, her eyes were bulging 6 times their normal size, and she looked like she was ready to pass out.  
  
Still, though, Tanaka kept his usual politeness to Gluko. "So you're right! I guess I shouldn't have placed my bet on Eccentro, then."  
  
A beeping sound suddenly filled the chamber. Batch huffed off the coarse and went to go check on it.   
After a few moments, an excited yet tired cry came back. "Hey, Boss! It's a Monster Alert!"  
  
Eccentro let a cry of joy and snickered at Tanaka, "Look's like I won't be finished those extra 2 million laps!"  
  
"Don't worry, you will get to finish when you get back," Tanaka said. Then Tanaka became more stern,   
"And if you don't bring back that Monster Item, then you'll be in for even more strenuous   
punishment...uhh...training."  
  
Eccentro sighed and went to the Lion with Batch and Gluko.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
"Ever heard of Ravioli-o's?" Gluko asked suddenly while the Lion was halfway to Mon World.  
  
Batch sighed. "Don't you mean Spaghetti-o's?  
  
Eccento sighed as well, "Yeah, it's what we ate for lunch, remember?"  
  
"Not Spaghetti-o's, Ravioli-o's," Gluko said happily. "Instead of being just little o's, they have chunks of meat mixed in, too."  
  
"Those are called 'meatballs', Gluko," Batch said, annoyed.  
  
"They weren't balls, they looked like little asteroids," Gluko protested, but still in a happy voice.  
  
"No meat is perfect," Eccentro tried to end Gluko's little conversation. He knew where this was heading.  
  
"Then they should call them meatoval or meatasteroids or something! Hmm...I wonder why they're called Spaghetti-o's. They don't even look like spaghetti! More like little rings...just like the ring on The Lord of the Rings!"  
  
"Nevermind, Gluko!" Eccentro and Batch groaned. Almost every conversation with her ended like this.  
  
Then the Lion vanished into the portal to Mon World.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
Team Rocket's Whale and Prince Eccento, Batch, and Gluko's Lion portaled into the same spot of Mon World, at just about the exact same time.  
  
"Oh, no! It's those Mon Colle Knights again!" Eccentro wailed in agony.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth stumbled out of the whale with confused looks on their faces. Prince Eccentro saw them and gasped and he, Batch, and Gluko did the same.  
  
Soon, the two trios were staring at each other. Then all (except for Gluko, who was waving welcome to Team Rocket) fell down (anime-fall).  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
"Cousin Jessie!" Batch cried out, with unusual happiness.  
  
"Cousin Batch!" Jessie gave a cry.  
  
James and Eccentro said dumfounded, "You two are cousins?!"  
  
Batch and Jessie nodded.  
  
Then Jessie's eyes locked on Prince Eccentro's. Prince Eccentro's eyes locked onto Jessie's. A smile curled up Jessie's lips. A terrified tremble shaked through Prince Eccentro's legs. Jessie took off after Prince Eccento, who had dashed off into the woods of Mon World for his life.  
  
Batch and Meowth took off after their leaders. James and Gluko stayed behind, however.  
  
"Spring is such a lovely season," Gluko said cheerfully as her gaze followed Jessie's race after Eccentro.  
  
"It is," James nodded.  
  
Gluko turned to him and smiled.  
  
James blushed.  
  
"Look, it's a bunny!" James cried out, pointing to the trunk of a tree.  
  
While Gluko's gaze was in the opposite direction, James quickly pulled some dandelions up, out of the grass. He waited for about fifteen minutes for Gluko to turn back around. He finally got tired and shrugged, "Well, it must have just been a squirrel or the wind."  
  
Gluko looked back at him. "I didn't see a bunny, but I think an antelope was hiding somewhere up in that tree.  
  
James gave a look of confusement. "An antelope?!" Then he remembered why he had made her turn around in the first place. "Oh, uh, I got these for you." He offered the handful of dandelions to her.  
Gluko's eyes lit up as James gave her the flowers. "Wow! Cute flowers!" She took the dandelions and hugged them.  
  
James blushed and gave a proud look.  
  
Just then, Jessie emerged from the woods, carrying Prince Eccentro in her arms. She had a triumphant look on her face. Prince Eccentro was sobbing. "Let me down, now! Let me down! Let Me Down! LET ME DOWN!"  
  
Batch and Meowth followed with anime-sweatdrops.  
  
Jessie and Eccentro then caught a glimpse of James and Gluko together. They gasped out of awe and surprise.  
  
"They remind me..." Jessie started.  
  
"Of a soap opera I watched last week," Prince Eccentro finished.  
  
"You watch soap operas?!" Jessie and Prince Eccentro said in unison to each other.  
  
After that, Jessie and Eccentro inseparable.  
  
Poor Batch and Meowth were left all alone and bored to death.  
  
Both sat on a tree stump, watching the others talk amongst themselves and sighed.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
"Oh, Rockna! You may not cook good...uhh...you may not always cook my favorite dishes, but this pudding you made tastes great!" Mondo said, while shoveling in huge amounts of pudding into his gaping mouth.  
  
"Thanks Mondo! What do you mean I don't make your favorite foods? I can make anything you want me to!" she said, pulling out a huge cookbook from the shelf.  
  
Then a beeping sound rang out. Dr. Hiragi came in. "The ramen's done!" he said as he walked over to the microwave. Mondo and Rockna stared with wide eyes as Dr. Hiragi opened the empty microwave oven. He turned to their sweatdropped faces and blushed, embarrassed. "Oh, yeah, it's a monster alert!"  
  
Mondo and Rockna raced to the Eagle. They slid down the tubes to the chamber where the Eagle awaited them. After dressed in their cool battle uniforms, they did their acrobatics and flipped into the Eagle's cockpit. Dr. Hiragi was the last one as usual and tried to make it to his seat in the cockpit gracefully, like Mondo and Rockna. Of course, like always, he crashed into the metal of a back wall and slid, crumpled up into his cockpit seat.  
  
Then the Eagle quickly skyrocketed into the portal to Mon World and vanished.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
As luck would have it, Mondo, Rockna, and Dr. Hiragi found themselves in the exact same spot that   
Team Rocket, Eccentro, and Eccentro's minions had come to.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mondo demanded.  
  
Mondo and Rockna did there little battle poses. "We're the Mon Colle Knights!" they finished.  
  
However, they soon sweatdropped, for they were being ignored.  
  
Rockna tapped her foot impatiently. "Heelllloo, we are trying to stop you from any evil that you might be   
doing out here...," she gazed around. "In the middle of nowhere," she finished.  
  
"Shut up!" a shout came.  
  
Mondo and Rockna turned toward the Lion and gasped. A big bathtub was outside filled with soapy   
bubbles. Prince Eccentro was in the tub and Jessie was outside putting shampoo into Eccentro's hair.   
"She's giving me a bubblebath!" he said with a goofy smile.  
  
Then a huge, old, crusty turtle rose up from the bathtub like Godzilla and a frightened Eccentro jumped   
into a surprised, yet startled Jessie's arms. The chicken-robot spat out a card and Mondo grabbed it.  
  
"The old, tortoise, a monster that enjoys sleeping, slow walks, and contaminating bathtub water,"   
Rockna said, reading the card. "It's attack is 'hide in shell'."  
  
"Have any of you seen my best friend, the antelope? She often hides in trees," Tortoise said, teary eyed.  
  
James gaped at Gluko. Gluko smiled.  
  
"What is it, James?" Jessie demanded.  
  
"Gluko was talking about how she saw an antelope in the trees, while you were off chasing Eccentro,"   
James informed everyone. Everyone sweatdropped and fell over.  
  
"You mean Gluko actually something worth telling about without being a ditz?!" Batch asked incredulously. "That's a miracle!"  
  
Tortoise slowly walked over to Gluko. Then it talked slowly, yet excited, "What did she look like?"  
  
"Well, she was fluffy, light blue, golden eyes, golden, stubby horns, and a long fluffy tail," Gluko described.  
  
Batch rolled her eyes, "Antelopes don't look like that."  
  
That didn't seem to dampen the spirits of Tortoise, though. "That's her! That's her! Can you take me to her?"  
  
Gluko walked over to the tree and pointed up it. "She was up here, but I was really trying to look for the bunny that James saw."  
  
James nervously grinned and scratched the back of his neck. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
Tortoise made several whistling noises up the tree. Some excited giggling sounds and a cute, fluffy, blue antelope came down the tree. There was a major age difference. Tortoise looked over 100, but the antelope looked merely a toddler, somewhere between the ages of 3-5.  
  
Eccentro and his minions then received the Fluffy, Blue Antelope card.  
  
Mondo sighed. "So you mean you guys aren't going to do anything evil so we can beat you up or anything?"  
  
Rockna turned to him, "Well, they actually did something nice for a change. Let's go."  
  
So they turned around and walked back to the Eagle.  
  
Just then, Eccentro cried out, "What do mean, not do anything evil?! Isn't destroying you evil?!"  
  
Mondo and Rockna turned around and gasped. They were standing behind the fluffy, blue antelope.   
The antelope giggled cutely and munched on a piece of grass.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Ok, Tortoise, go attack that little stuffed-animal type thing!" Mondo shouted.  
  
Tortoise walked slowly over to the fluffy, blue antelope. Then it started munching grass happily beside the antelope.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped (again!).  
  
"Why did our monster have to be best friends?!" Eccentro and Mondo cried out in unison.  
  
Then a smile curled up Jessie's lip.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Prince Eccentro asked suspiciously.  
  
"We have monsters that can beat those brats! Right, James?" Jessie asked evilly.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Go Arbok!" Jessie shouted tossing a Pokeball.  
  
"Go Weezing! Go Victreebel!" James shouted, also tossing two Pokeballs..  
  
The huge man-eating plant, Victreebel, immediately started trying to bite off James' head.  
  
Gluko giggled, "That's a cute plant!"  
  
(Victreebel: ^o^)  
  
Victreebel goes over to Gluko and jumps into her arms happily.  
  
"Thanks, Gluko," James said tiredly.  
  
Weezing and Arbok, also appeared, as well as another one. Hmm...I wonder who that could be...  
  
"Wobbuffet!" The huge constipated Pokemon saluted to Jessie.  
  
"Wobbuffet! Return!" Jessie said, annoyed.  
  
Wobbuffet went back into its Pokeball.  
  
The Tortoise hid inside its shell.  
  
The Mon Colle Knights were defenseless.  
  
Arbok (huge purple snake) and Weezing (huge purple gas cloud) charged at Mondo and Rockna.  
Due to the two monster clumsiness, however, Weezing bumped into Arbok and went flying backwards into the Lion with a huge explosion. The explosion cloud turned into a rose telling of Prince Eccento's defeat. That wasn't all, though. Arbok also went hurling backward, bumping into Team Rocket. Team Rocket flew up high and disappeared with a twinkle while yelling, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
Mondo and Rockna sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
"No, not re-painting the antechamber!" Prince Eccentro and Batch cried out in agony.  
  
"Yes! And it must be done by dawn!" Tanaka cackled.  
  
"Wow, I'm painting a pretty picture!" Gluko giggled, smiling.  
  
Her small part of the wall was filled with pictures of bunnies, flowers, and smiling suns.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
The End...(for now!^_~)  
  
Like it? Should I write more? 


End file.
